


Bonita

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kids!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Por mucho que suplicara a los adultos que estaba siendo secuestrado contra su voluntad y que por nada del mundo se iba a poner un vestido azul de princesa de las hadas, no había nada ni nadie que le librara de la situación.





	Bonita

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto Kids!AU de Puzzle Entertainment @ wattpad

Luhan quería ser muchas cosas de mayor. Quería ser inventor, ingeniero, artista de la televisión y, sobre todo, quería ser el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo, que la gente gritara su nombre a grito pelado y sus mandíbulas se desencajaran con sus movimientos al meter un gol en portería. Que los chicos quisieran ser como él. Alto, fuerte y musculoso.

Tal y como iba a los doce años, iba a acabar siendo el banco de pruebas de todas las chicas del colegio y nadie le conseguiría reconocer al terminar la preparatoria.

—No —dijo cansado.

—Vamos, Lu. Por fa, por fa. 

—Os he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero jugar con vosotras.

—Pero si te lo pasas muy bien, admitelo. 

—Claro, me encanta que me hagáis trencitas en el pelo y que me llenéis la cara con los polvos de tu abuela. 

—Tú piensa que cuanto más practiquemos, ¡mejor seremos!

—N O —repitió con insistencia cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda contra la pared del aula.

Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el exterior a través de la ventana. Al otro lado, en el campo de fútbol, los del curso superior corrían de un lado a otro, pasándose la pelota en una tarde soleada de otoño.

—Entonces le diré a toda la clase que eres una nenaza y que te encanta llevar tacones -le soltó su compañía.

Luhan clavó fijamente la mirada en un rostro femenino de facciones redondas y pelo largo y negro.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Entonces sométete a mis deseos.

—¿Por qué no practicais entre vosotras?

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Claro que lo es —masculló.

—Vamos, Lu... Te prometo que no estropearemos tu pelo de muñequita. Aparte, estás muy guapa al natural —comentó la chica con una sonrisa inocente.

—Por eso la última vez me pintasteis los labios de rojo ¡y me pusisteis rímel! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Un chico!

—No seas quejica, LuLú. Eres más guapa que todas las chicas de la clase, a excepción de mí, claro.

Luhan gruñó ante el apodo y el comentario. No podía esperar a llegar a la adolescencia y que le salieran pelos hasta debajo de los pies. Prefería ser el hombre más peludo del universo a seguir siendo considerada _la muñeca de porcelana_ de la clase, como sabía que más de uno le llamaba por lo bajo.

—Un día caerá una maldición sobre ti, BingBing —soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Más quisieras —replicó la chica sacándole la lengua—. ¿Quieres la merienda de siempre?

—¿Quién ha dicho que he aceptado?

—Yo. Porque si no vienes, te arrepentiras. Tacones. Rojos. De aguja, Lu. Piensa en ello —respondió, levantándose de la silla y abandonando el aula con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Luhan dudó si desear que la tierra le tragase o ahogarse con el agua de la botella de su almuerzo de la mañana.  


*

  


Sí había algo que BingBing hacía bien, era cumplir su palabra. Más o menos.

Sus amigas, por el contrario, eran la personificación del demonio.

Cuando le rodeaban y le imposibilitaban la escapatoria, sabía que estaba perdido. Por mucho que suplicara a los adultos que estaba siendo secuestrado contra su voluntad y que por _nada del mundo_ se iba a poner un vestido azul de princesa de las hadas, no había nada ni nadie que le librara de la situación.

_Míralas qué monas_ , solía decir la madre de una de ellas con una taza de té en las manos.

_¿No son una ricura?_ , contestaba otra.

_No. Son demonios salidos del mismo infierno_ , solía pensar Luhan.

Rato más tarde, resignado y abochornado, levantó la mirada del tejido azul que las niñas _monas_ le había colado por la cabeza y se miró en el espejo.

Parecía que Campanilla le hubiera vomitado encima.

Cada pizquita de piel brillaba bajo las luces de la sala de juegos de BingBing creando un mejunje visual, aderezado con el vestido que llevaba puesto encima del uniforme del colegio y la tiara que le habían colocado en no se qué momento en la cabeza.

—¡Toda una princesita, Lu! —comentó BingBing, pellizcándole las mejillas.

—¡Qué cante como una de Disney! —exclamó una de las chicas.

—Espera, ¡espera! Voy a poner el karaoke —dijo BingBing, apartándose de él.

Se acercó al televisor que había en una de las estanterías abarrotadas de peluches y encendió la videoconsola.

Sí había algo que BingBing hacía también bien, era jugar sucio.

—Vamos, Lu, sé que no puedes resistirte —le dijo zarandeando el micrófono delante de él.

Si había algo que Luhan quería también ser de mayor, mucho más que ser el mejor jugador del mundo, era ser cantante. Le encantaba tararear canciones tradicionales que le había legado su abuela, cantar en la ducha, de camino al colegio y para su interior en las horas aburridas que transcurrían lentas en el aula.

Lo peor de todo, es que se sabía de memoria todas las canciones de ese karaoke.

No tardó en sucumbir a la tentación, coger el micrófono y empezar a cantar. Las niñas le acompañaron coreando, mientras BingBing le cogía de la mano y bailaban juntos por el cuarto.

La sonrisa de BingBing se reflejó en su propio rostro y, sin darse cuenta, se vio disfrutando del momento, micrófono en mano y soltando purpurina por todos lados con cada movimiento.

A la cuarta canción, se oyó ruido de la entrada y una cabeza asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Luhan, que acababa de terminar la canción, tomó aire y se fijó en la persona.

Alguien le tiró del brazo, mientras una de las niñas le decía algo que no llegaba a entender. Intentó soltarse del agarre y moverse, pero su pie tropezó con el bajo de la falda del vestido y se vio precipitándose hacia el canto amenazador de una mesa.

Una voz gritó y, de un momento a otro, le asaltó un dolor en la cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Notó que caía sobre una superficie lisa y dura, y que alguien volvía a gritar. Por lo demás, parecía que sus sentidos se habían dormido todos a la vez dejándole en una oscuridad que parecía alargarse durante minutos enteros.

Entonces, notó algo húmedo en los labios y abrió los ojos. Seis cabezas le observaban desde arriba, cinco reconocibles y una que no conocía de nada.

—¡Lu! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz preocupada de BingBing, haciéndose hueco entre el mar de cabezas.

—¡Qué bonito! ¡Ha despertado como una princesa! —gritó una de las niñas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso Luhan.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sensible al contacto.

—Te ha besado como un príncipe, ¡y has abierto los ojos! —contestó otra niña.

—Tan bonito.

—¡Como un cuento de hadas!

—¡Como la Bella Durmiente!

Luhan frunció el ceño pero el movimiento le dolió.

—Besado… ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Las cinco cabezas se giraron hacia la desconocida, que abrió los ojos de más y se mordió el labio.

Luhan parpadeó varias veces y centró la mirada en el rostro nuevo.

—Eres… un chico.

—Zhang… ¡Zhang Yixing! —exclamó alzando la voz—. El… ¡El nuevo vecino!

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios e hizo que una parte de la mejilla se hundiera formando un hoyuelo.

Luhan volvió a parpadear.

—Eres… un chico —volvió a repetir.

—Creo… que… ¿sí? —pareció dudar el tal Zhang Yixing.

La expresión que puso resultaba tan cómica que Luhan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Creo que se ha golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza —oyó que comentaba alguien.

Luhan hizo caso omiso al comentario y se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Sintió náuseas por un momento, pero por fortuna se desvanecieron rápidamente. No quería vomitar literalmente en el vestido. Con la purpurina ya tenía bastante.

—Creo que ya tenemos a nuestro príncipe encantador —dijo de repente la voz de BingBing—. Sé bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Zhang Yixing.

El chico nuevo volvió a sonreír achicando los ojos en el proceso.

—Pero te aviso, Zhang Yixing —siguió BingBing señalándole con un dedo—. La princesa más bonita del mundo soy yo.

—Oh. Pero ella… —miró hacia Luhan—, es muy bonita.

Luhan, muerto de vergüenza ante las risas repentinas de las niñas y enfadado a partes iguales, se quitó la tiara y el vestido como pudo y los dejó en el suelo. Fulminó con la mirada a BingBing y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano.

_Bonita_ , refunfuñó internamente mientras se echaba agua en la cara dejando la pila llena de purpurina.

_Bonita_.

Iba a matar a BingBing y a todo su séquito por hacerle pasar por semejante bochorno. Ideando fórmulas para llevar su cometido, no reparó en el movimiento de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

—¿Ho… la? —habló el chico Zhang.

Luhan paró el hilo de sus pensamientos y cogió la toalla de mano para secarse la cara.

—Lárgate.

—Yo… l-lo siento. No sabía que eras un chico. Te dije bonita y...

—No soy _bonita_ —recalcó. Se pasó la toalla por la cara y encaró a Zhang—. Voy a dejarme crecer el pelo en todas partes y voy a ser el hombre más macho de todos. Nadie me volverá a llamar _bonita_ —masculló.

Zhang se quedó callado, como procesando lo dicho.

—¿Puedo yo también dejármelo crecer? —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Luhan miró a Zhang a los ojos.

—¿Por… qué?

—Creo que sería divertido. Así los dos seríamos muy machos —contestó con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más lógico del universo..

Luhan ladeó la cabeza y sonrió también.

Ese niño era muy raro.

—Vale, pero sólo si no vuelves a llamarme _bonita_. Soy Luhan —se presentó.

Zhang amplió su sonrisa.

—Zhang… ¡Zhang Yixing! —exclamó.

—Sí, eso parece… —rió Luhan ante la emoción de Zhang.

Sus risas rebotaron en las paredes del pequeño cuarto de baño, desvaneciéndose a los pocos segundos.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto, Luhan? —dijo de repente el chico, cuando estaban a punto de salir.

—¿Uh?

Zhang se dio media vuelta y se quedó muy cerca de él. Podía ver el color oscuro de sus ojos, notar la maraña que tenía por flequillo y la curiosa forma de sus orejas.

—Eres el chico más bonito del mundo de las hadas —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de salir pitando por la puerta y dejar a un estupefacto Luhan con la palabra en la boca.

Pasados unos segundos, no puedo evitar reír de nuevo.

Estaba claro. Zhang Yixing era un niño muy raro.

Quién sabe. Quizás un buen amigo.

Se mordió el labio y salió por la puerta.

_Bonito._

No sonaba mal.

 


End file.
